Already Home
by samx5453
Summary: Bella runs away from Edward the day before their wedding will she ever find her way back to him. One shot rated M for lemon.


**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the greatness known as Twilight.**

** Ha-Ash owns Already Home.  
**_

* * *

Bella was standing backstage holding onto the microphone as if her life depended on it and in a way it did. Everyone else who was singing today was hoping to be seen as a great singer or song writer but not her. Bella was only hoping to grab the attention of the one man she never should have left. _

_Five Years Earlier_

Bella was looking at the ring that has been on her left hand for tow years thinking about her past and future. All she has ever known was the little town of Forks and the only person she has ever loved is Edward Cullen.

Her and Edward had been together ever since there junior year of high school and she only dated one other person before him. Once they were together it was as if the puzzle had been completed, she knew from that first kiss that they were meant to be together forever and she never questioned it.

They both had the same friends who all loved each other, the only thing they didn't agree on was were to go from high school. Edward went to Seattle for his first year of college while Bella stayed back in Forks and went to community college because her dad was diagnosed with prostate cancer.

He died after her first year and Bella moved into an apartment with Edward in Seattle. At the end of their sophomore year in college Edward proposed and Bella immediately said yes. They decided to postpone the wedding until they both graduated which was when she had her epiphany.

Bella wanted to stay in the city while Edward longed to be back in Forks where everyone knew each other by their first name. He was to follow in his father's footsteps and become a doctor and Bella wanted to be a food critic. She knew she would never fulfill her dreams in that shit whole of a town but Edward couldn't see that. Edward expected Bella to be the stay at home wife/mother like his mom was, but she longed for more and always has.

She stared at the ring that felt like it weighed a million pounds for three hours waiting for her two best friends to come and kidnap her for her bachelorette party. She still had thirty minutes before they would be there when she made up her mind. She dialed a phone number while she threw her clothes into her giant suitcase, "Jake is the offer still on the table?"

Before she knew what was happening she was looking out the window watching the life she knew stay put as she ran away. Jacob Black was one of the very few friends she had that Edward never approved of and this could be one of the reasons. Jacob never hid the fact that he had wanted Bella and that drove Edward crazy.

Two weeks before her wedding day Jacob told Bella he was moving to New York City the day before her wedding. That same day she told Jake all about the disagreements her and Edward were having and he told her she could always come with him. At the time she laughed at the idea of leaving Edward but she knew deep down that it was something to seriously consider.

When Edward got home from his bachelor party he found a note and Bella's ring on the kitchen table. In the note she apologized for leaving and assured him that it wasn't anything he did or didn't do but that she couldn't get married to him at least not now. Edward didn't take the news well and ended up drinking so much that he almost died and had his best man not volunteered to pick him in the morning he would have.

The doctors had to pump his stomach and they advised him to see a counselor after hearing what happened to him. Of course his friends and family were both distraught because no one knew where Bella went or why she left so abruptly. The only explanations they had were in the note that gave very little information.

Once in New York Bella immediately found her self a job working in a Starbucks, and she hated the job almost as much as she hated Forks but it got her money. She and Jacob ended up sharing a two bedroom apartment.

After a few weeks Bella called her friends and they were very angry with how she handled things. "Alice I just couldn't do it. I love Edward, I still do, but I can't be a Stepford wife and I can't be that person who is always one step behind their husband. I want a life not an extension of his." "Bella just call him and tell him these things. He is so torn up about this." Bella took Alice's advice and called Edward but every time she tried to talk to him they just fought which got them nowhere.

After a year and a half the friendship between Bella and Jacob became more than that and they started to date. Jacob was thrilled with this development and anyone who didn't really know Bella would say the same about her.

Jacob was too wrapped up in himself to want to see the truth so he ignored the fact that she wasn't happy with him for three years until he proposed to her. "Isabella Swan we have been friends since we were little kids and now I would love to have you as my wife. Will you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

Bella watched as he kneeled before her holding a diamond ring with a gold band but what she really saw was Edward and her lying in bed naked as he placed his mother's platinum two carat princess cut diamond engagement ring on her finger saying, "Bella we both already know we are each others soul mates but will you please do me the honor of declaring this in front of our friends and families?"

Bella immediately broke down into tears scaring the hell out of Jacob, "Bells, what did I do I'm sorry please forgive me I swear I'm sorry." Bella was gasping for air as she sobbed into her own hands. "It's not… your… fault… Jacob. I can't… I can't… I just… I'm sorry…" She stood and ran from the restaurant that they were eating at.

The next day while Jacob was at work Bella packed her things and hoped on a plane back to Seattle, she called her only friend who had no connection to Edward, or so she thought.

The entire plane ride Bella wrote. She wrote poems, thoughts, she did a fake review of the food on the plane, and she even tried to write a short story. When she landed Angela picked Bella up at the airport and took her back to her place.

"So what caused the running this time?" Bella noticed the seriousness in Angela's voice and couldn't help but feel judged. "Jake proposed to me and the first thing to pop into my head was Edward. I packed up my stuff, wrote him a letter apologizing, hopped on a plane, and here I am."

Angela scoffed as she handed Bella a pillow and blanket. "Letters and leaving seem to be your thing." Bella stood and grabbed her bags, "Where are you going?" Bella looked at Angela and glared, "Well I'm obviously not welcome here. You know if I wanted to be treated like this I could have called Alice or Rose, hell I even could have called Edward!"

Angela grabbed her arm before she could leave the house, "Bella I'm sorry it's just. Edward has changed and I don't have a single doubt in my mind that he changed for you." Bella shook her head as Angela guided her back to the couch to sit. "How do you know that?"

Angela pulled out two beers from the fridge and handed one to Bella before she began to speak. "You remember the club I told you I work at?" Bella nodded and took a sip of her beer. "Well I got the job because Edward owns the bar. He never went to med school. After you left he changed. He never moved, he claimed it was because he grew to love the city but everyone knows he is waiting for you to come back. In all the time I have worked for him, three years by the way, he has never once gone on a date. He's waiting for you to come back, I know it."

With that last sentence Bella downed the rest of her drink. Angela didn't speak again and left Bella there to think over what was said. Needless to say Bella didn't sleep that night at all.

The next day she convinced Angela to not tell Edward she was back because she wanted to do it on her own in her own way. In fact she wasn't even telling her friends she was back in town. She found a job at a small thrift shop that sold everything from books to shoes and she avoided the places that her friends loved to go.

Months went by and she still hadn't told anyone she was back in Seattle and she planned to keep it that way until Angel told her if she didn't tell Edward she would. "Angela does Edward's club do an open mike night?" Angela nodded, "Yeah we have one coming up in two weeks. Why do you feel like you are the next big thing?" Bella laughed at her. "Definitely not, I just have an idea. What are the odds of you getting me a slot?"

Angela played with her glass of water in front of her, "Well I guess I could talk to Ben and see if he can fit you in." Bella immediately panicked, "But don't use my real name. I don't want Edward to know it is me." Angel rolled her eyes but nodded.

After a little begging and agreeing to finally go out on a date with Ben he agreed to let Stephanie Meyer be the last singer of the night. Bella ended up using one of the poems she wrote on the plane and put music to it. To add to the effect she also had Angela call and invite Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett to mike night.

Bella was standing backstage holding onto the microphone as if her life depended on it and in a way it did. Everyone else who was singing today was hoping to be seen as a great singer or song writer but not her. Bella was only hoping to grab the attention of the one man she never should have left, Edward Cullen.

She listened as the guy before her finished up his song and started to freak out. Seeing that Bella hates to be the center of attention this was one of her worst nightmares. When the guy came off the stage and wished her luck her heart rate kicked up so that it felt as if it wasn't even beating anymore.

She had Angela give the house band the music to play and all she had to do was get up there and sing. "Thank you Seth, now for our final performance of the night I would like to welcome the newest member of our performers, Stephanie Meyer."

The crowd all applauded as Bella took a deep breath and slowly made her way out onto the stage. Before each person sings they get a chance to speak to the crowd and Bella knew that this would be harder to do than the actual singing. "Hi everyone, thank you for coming out tonight. This song is dedicated to someone very special," Bella looked over to the bar and saw Angela nod her head letting her know that Edward was in fact still there, "that happens to be here tonight. I'm sorry Edward." Bella nodded at the band and they immediately started to play.

_Packed my bags and kissed your cheek_

_turned around so I didn't see you cry, you cry_

_sometimes you just can't explain_

_the reasons why you have to say goodbye, goodbye_

_It took something, it took falling,_

_it took distance, it took time,_

_it took a lot of getting lost to realize_

_I was already home, right where I was supposed to be_

_You were right in front of me_

_I was not alone_

_I was already home, sometimes you're too close to see_

_the one thing that you really need has been there all along_

_it took leaving you to know, I was already home_

_It took a long long road to see,_

_what matters most in life to me was gone was gone_

_but i thought what I was looking for_

_was right here waiting at your door_

_I was wrong, so wrong_

_It took tumbling, it took falling,_

_it took distance, it took time,_

_it took a lot of getting lost to realize_

_I was already home, right where I was supposed to be_

_You were right in front of me_

_I was not alone_

_I was already home, sometimes you're too close to see_

_the one thing that you really need has been there all along_

_it took leaving you to know_

_I was so caught up in the thrill of_

_something different something, something new,_

_it took a lot of missing you to see the truth_

_I was already home, right where I was supposed to be_

_You were right in front of me_

_I was not alone_

_I was already home, sometimes you're too close to see_

_the one thing that you really need has been there all along_

_it took leaving you to know, I was already home_

_it took leaving you to know_

_I was already home_

_I was already home_

Bella hid backstage for a few moments before she decided to get it over with. She expected people to be mad at her but she never expected for the teddy bear of the group, Emmett, to be the one to tear her head off. "You don't get to do that! You can't waltz right back into everyone lives and act like your sorry and be forgiven. You don't even know what you did to him when you left."

Bella hung her head knowing that Emmett was right and wanted to cry to let it out but it was way to early for her to do that. The two girls she used to call her best friends were ignoring her as Emmett yelled at her. Everyone in the club was watching the one sided argument go down until they heard a crashing noise come from the office from upstairs.

Before anyone could react there was an office chair being thrown out the glass window, luckily it landed on the stage and no one was hurt. Ben immediately got on stage and told everyone to leave. No one had to be told twice except Bella. "You heard him Bella leave!" She didn't even register what was coming out of Emmett's mouth until Jasper was pushing her out of the doors where she waited for Angela to come out.

Everyone gave Edward a moment before anyone approached his office and it was Emmett and Jasper who took that job. "Dude if we would have known we would have stooped her from getting on that stage." Jasper tried to let Edward know they had nothing to so with this. "Where is she?"

Jasper turned to look at Emmett, "We made her leave." Edward shot up from the floor and pinned him against the wall. "YOU DID WHAT!? She came back Emmett and you made her leave?" Edward didn't even wait for a response before he ran outside looking for Bella.

What he found was absolutely nothing. She was gone with any hope of him ever seeing her again. He sat on the curb and cried for the first time in nearly five years. He swore he wouldn't cry until he had Bella back in his arms but having her so close but yet so far away killed him more than the day she left him.

Angela and Bella went back to Bella's apartment and talked. Bella knew that it was a calculated risk doing what she did but she had no clue it would have escalated as badly as it did. "Maybe you can go see him during the day. He is normally at the club two hours before it opens."

Bella shook her head. "I think it was obvious tonight that he didn't want to see me again." Bella hadn't been able to stop the tears after her and Angela got to her place. Alone she had eaten three pints of Ben & Jerry's since she got home. Angela gave up on comforting her and decided to head home.

As soon as she hit the sidewalk to go home her cell rang. When she answered it there was a panicking Edward on the other end. "Angela I'm sorry to call you so late but Ben told me that you were the one who brought Bella. Please I need to see her, speak to her anything, please?" She didn't even think about it before she rambled off Bella's address.

Twenty minutes later a breathless Edward was banging on Bella's door. She stumbled out of her bed to open the door. "Do you know what time it is?" Once the door was open Edward pulled her lips against his and wouldn't let go of her. It took Bella a second to realize who was attacking her but when she did she couldn't help but deepen the kiss.

Nothing ever felt as good as Edward's lips, especially not Jacob's. She had to force him away so that she could speak, "Edward I'm so sorry." Edward yet again silenced her with his lips and as she tried to push him away he refused to move. Eventually Bella gave up and let her body take over.

Edward pushed her back into the apartment and closed the door with her foot. Bella's hands slid into Edward's hair and she pulled on it. Edward turned them around and pushed her up against the wall trapping her with his own body. He slid his tongue into her mouth and let his hands roam her body reacquainting himself her. He squeezed the back of her thighs and lifted her off the ground and Bella wrapped her legs around his waist.

They both groaned at the friction cause by the movement. Once Edward was sure he could handle the extra weight he pushed off the wall and headed down the hall towards her room. He opened the door and stepped in to only receive giggling from Bella. "This is the bathroom silly. The bedroom is behind you."

He attacked her neck causing her to gasp as he sucked, licked, and bit her soft flesh. He finally made it into the correct room and all but sprinted to the bed. Bella unwrapped herself from Edward as he pulled his shirt over his head. Bella took this chance to remove her pajama top and started to remove her bottoms when Edward grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head. "That's my job."

Bella raised her hips and ground herself against Edward causing him to growl. In a matter of seconds Edward had the remained of their cloths off. He let go of her arms just to let his hands roam over her body before they settled on her hips. He glanced into her eyes before he rammed himself into her. Bella screamed out as her pussy stretched more than it had in five years. If she ever had any doubt in her mind she definitely now knew that Edward was bigger than Jacob.

"Are you ok?" She nodded as she bit on her bottom lip. "Just give me second." Bella took a few deep breaths before she bucked her hips against Edward which he took as the ok. Neither of them wanted to rush this moment but they also knew that wouldn't be able to last too long.

Bella could feel the tightening coil in her stomach just before she fell off the edge and had the best orgasm of her life. "Holy shit, Edward!" Seconds later Edward was screaming out her name as her body milked him for all he was worth.

He collapsed on the bed next to her but never once let her go. He was starting to drift to sleep when Bella spoke, "Edward I am really, really sorry about leaving." He shushed her to be able to speak. "Bella I am the one who should be apologizing. You told me several times what you wanted and moving back to Forks wasn't that. I should have listened to you instead of ignoring you."

He pulled her body against his and rubbed circle on her back. "I have a confession to make." He closed his eyes not sure he wanted to hear what she needed to say, "I ran with Jacob," Edward automatically stiffened and clenched his fists, "it wasn't anything romantic at first. After some time we started to date but I never loved him. He asked me to marry him and all I could think of was you. I wanted him to be you that's why I came back, I knew that I had to try and make this better, even if you hated me I needed to let you know I never stopped loving you."

She looked into his eyes just to get her point across. "Bella after you left I hit rock bottom. I drank, I dropped out of med school, and I slept with random women. It took Emmett and Jasper kicking me in the ass to get me to straighten up, and when I did I realized you were right. Living in Seattle isn't as bad as I thought and when my parents dragged me back to Forks I flipped out because I knew that you would never come back there. That is when I straightened up.

"I bought the club with my trust fund from my grandparents and I got my act together. When I saw you up on that stage tonight I thought I was imagining things but then you said my name and I didn't know what to do so I threw the chair. When Emmett told me he sent you away I wanted to kill him but Ben said you came with Angela and the rest is history. I love you Bella and I always will, just please don't leave again. I may seem strong but I wouldn't be able to survive that again."

The pain in his eyes was almost enough to tear Bella apart but she held it together because she knew that as long they were together nothing would ever tear them apart again. She sighed and cuddled against his chest, "It feels so good to be back home." Edward kissed her forehead, "You have no idea how much I love hearing you say that." They both held each other as they fell asleep now fully understanding what it feels like to be home.

* * *

**So did you like it or hate it?**


End file.
